Mirrored Reflections
by Lee Aemilius
Summary: A long time ago, there were heroes. The Teen Titans, but they faded away. What happened? Five "normal" citizens look into a mirror and reflections of sorts come about. No Pairings. NEW Chap. 2! ON HIATUS
1. Just Myths, Legends, or Stories

**A/N:** Okay... So this is my first Teen Titans fic. It will be about 6 or 7 chapters. It may be awhile before I update again due to lack of inspiration or a numerous amount of other reasons. So bear with me, I do have a slightly (or more) hectic life...

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot, but that might not even be mine - this idea is rather cliche... So if you've seen this type of story before, I don't mean to steal it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

_**Just Myths, Legends, or Stories**_

Three years ago, the Teen Titans broke up. No one really knows what happened. After Slade was defeated once and for all, their purpose kind of came to an end. None of the "criminals" were too tough for the regular law enforcement to handle. Plus with the addition of the government's elite squad, the need for superheroes kind of died out. The Teen Titans didn't disband officially or anything; they just kind of dissolved. Everyone left; one-by-one.

First Starfire left; all that is known is that she needed to return to Tamaran.

Beast Boy left next. He became the founder and spokesperson for a foundation protecting the rights of animals and an endorser of some tofu product. He's doing pretty well for himself. Every once in awhile one might see something on him or his organization in the newspaper.

Cyborg left next. He is a CEO for one of the biggest car companies around, but that doesn't stop him from helping out the local mechanic. He's even designed a few of his own cars. He appears in the newspaper and TV, sometimes, to advertise his latest car.

Robin left next. No one really knows what happened to him. Since no one knew him outside of being a superhero, he could be anyone among us. There are a lot of rumors though. Rumors speculating who he is or was, where he is now, and what he's doing seem to always find there way into conversations.

Raven. She just… Disappeared. No one saw her leave or anything. She could be anywhere. She was always good at blending in and disappearing. People seem to have forgotten about her though. She wasn't the bubbliest, the smartest, the funniest, or anything like that. She was creepy according to most people. Everyone just kind of ignored her when the titans fell apart. That's probably why she is doing the best job of hiding.

That was a long, long time ago. Three years. No one has seen any one from the Titans' days in three years. Sure you can always find information about Beast Boy and Cyborg, but their no longer that big of a deal. Sure Beast Boy is famous and sure Cyborg is well known for his cars, but they just aren't superheroes anymore. No one is even sure if superheroes still exist.

As far as everyone knows, none of the Titans are still superheroes. They have become old news. No one cares about them anymore. No one seems to even remember what they did. They are old legends, myths, and stories told to rising generations.

The Teen Titans have faded away. What happened?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, there you have it. The first chapter to my "Mirrored Reflections" fanfiction. It is short, I know. I don't know if later chapters will be longer - although, they probably will be. Leave a review and let me know what you think. I hope you liked it, but I'll never know unless you tell. Don't be shy. if you really must flame me do it creatively. I might even share some marshmallows with you. If there are any question, suggestions, comments, etc. just let me know via review or PM. I promise, I don't bite.


	2. A Princess or a Titan?

**A/N:** Well sorry about the long wait, but here is chapter 2. I've had major writer's block, and I'm not sure if I like this or not. I think I did decently enough. Here we go**...**

****Disclaimer:**** I own nothing but the plot, but that might not even be mine - this idea is rather cliche... So if you've seen this type of story before, I don't mean to steal it.

**A/N - 2:** Haha... One more thing: Reviews - THANK YOU SO MUCH! I love getting reviews.  
>First off I'm going to reply to anonymous reviews here:<p>

_shadow terra:_ Thank you for your review. I do like to know what my readers think. As for the two things you thought would improve this story - 1) I'll explain what happened to Slade in a later chapter. 2) Raven's explanation is in a different chapter as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**A Princess or a Titan?**

* * *

><p>I once was Koriand'r – princess of Tamaran, second in line to the throne, and responsible for the well-being of the Tamaranean people.<p>

I once was Starfire – teen titan, superhero, and responsible for backing up and standing by my team.

* * *

><p>Tamaran has some of the most peaceful days. Today has been relatively normal; I've gone to a normal royal meeting, played with my pet zarnic, and attended the royal dinner. Usually I am very happy by the end of what would be one earth day, but today I am feeling a bit sad. Something doesn't feel quite right in my mind. I said I was feeling ill and excused myself to my bedroom. I got up from the royal throne and walked to my room – I did not feel enough joy to fly. Once in my bedroom I collapsed on top of my bed and just stared at my ceiling. After awhile, someone knocked on my door. It was Galfore, my K'Norfka.<p>

"Come in, please."

"Are you all right, my little bumgorf?"

"Yes. I am fine. I am just feeling a little unhappy and wish to be alone."

"Very well. Remember to call if you need anything."

"Thank you"

* * *

><p>Galfore left, and I sat up. Across from my bed sat a full-length mirror. Getting up off my bed, I began pacing around my room. I passed by my mirror and caught my reflection. Staring at my reflection, I saw a Tamaranean girl with orange hair and emerald green eyes. She was tall and wearing the standard royal outfit.<p>

* * *

><p>'Could this really be all who I am? Once I was Starfire. The happy, naïve young alien girl – loved by civilians and feared by villains. Once I was Koriand'r. The fierce, Tamaranean princess – loved by her people and feared by enemies. Now? Now I am no longer sure who I am. Since I was Starfire, I am no longer the same Koriand'r. Starfire does not work as the Grand Ruler of Tamaran. What does this mean for me now? I am not the right choice for Tamaran.'<p>

Turning my back on the mirror, I walked back to my bed and laid back down.

'Almost three earth years ago the Titans broke up. I remember the farewells. It was a very sad time. I had to say goodbye to all my friends. Robin was my best friend. He was the first to accept me when I came to Earth. I did not fit in, but he never cared. Raven was the other girl on the team. She and I became very close after switching bodies. She had such a deep and frightening past. Cyborg was like the older brother on the team. He looked out for each of us and understood us. Beast Boy was funny. At least I think he was funny, but he could be really sweet and sensitive at times. I miss them so much. Sometimes I wonder what went wrong.'

* * *

><p>The Titans broke up. Why did it happen? Was it the Rekmas?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well there's chapter 2. I like it after reading it again, but I'd like to know what you think. Sorry if Starfire is OOC. I have issues capturing her character and speech patterns... Anyway drop a review let me know what you think. Critique, praise, comments are always appreciated. If you really must - flames should be done creatively. Thank you! Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
